


EMERGENCY CODE: UNITY

by OhgunAP



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Original Work, Phantasy Star Online 2, YouTubeurs - Barricade Garage, ぼくのぴこ | Boku no Pico, ビースターズ | BEASTARS, 回復術士のやり直し | Kaifuku Jutsushi no Yarinaoshi | Redo of Healer (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Force Vaccination, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Self-Insert, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: As the author brainstorms how to link two events of his current project, someone suffers a lethal side effect from a newly developed vaccine. Which decision will he make?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	EMERGENCY CODE: UNITY

*Ohgun is thinking about how to continue his current project when a stranger shows up and begins violently coughing. He turns around and tends to the stranger, extreme concern about her condition.*

Ohgun: Are you okay?

*The female stranger shakes her head and gives her a note as she begins coughing up blood. Ohgun opens the note that said, "I Took The Vaccine." When the victim suddenly dies in front of him. The sudden death scares Ohgun to the point where he wants to scream in sorrow.*

Suspicious Doctor: This lady is only among the few who died from taking the jab. Now please sir, come over and take your shot so I can protect you and your loved ones from the virus.

Ohgun: From what I recall when Barricade Garage was in this situation, he said "What the medical cartels would call disease, is nothing more and nothing less than the natural purging of toxins within the body." I'm sorry doctor, but I'm not taking that, nor will I consent to take it.

*The doctor begins to position the syringe to stab someone*

Suspicious Doctor: The Covid vaccine is mandatory, you wanker! Hah!

*The doctor charges towards Ohgun who blocks his stabbing attempt before he is tackled on the ground. However, Ohgun is still fighting the doctor by keeping the needle away from his body.*

Suspicious Doctor: Calm down sir, the only side effects of this vaccine are autistic regression and Hemoptysis.

Ohgun: Hemoptysis!?

Suspicious Doctor: Now hold still while I inject you little bugger.

Ohgun (Thinking): Is that what the woman who ran here suffering from?

Suspicious Doctor: You are going to stop fighting and take this shot, you persistent bastard!

Ohgun: Transmit to ARKS, Emergency Code: Unity Order.

Suspicious Doctor: Who are you talking to you demented bugger?

Ohgun: I'm calling my operatives who know a mechanic...

Announcer: EMERGENCY! CODE! UNITY!

*Monte kicks the door open before he and Renzo and his fellow ARKS operatives storm inside and point their weapons at the doctor*

Monte: Hey sprinkler face! Your little windshield won't save you from getting a Photon Deca-fury.

Ohgun: Along with gang members...

*Radical Homie charges through the back door with Pico and his friends armed with fully-automatic rifles while throwing an ABK gang sign*

Radical Homie: We all gonna pack his squad out cuz! Matter of fact, *Cocks Rifle* We want all this smoke cuz!

*The doctor begins sweating bullets noticing the hostility towards him in the air.*

Ohgun: And The Hero of Recovery!

Keyaruga: I have no intentions of letting this distract from my quest for revenge, but I won't stand idly by and let someone get forcefully drugged. Heal.

*A burning metal rod is summoned before Keyaruga grabs the handle before the doctor backs away from Ohgun, while his unconsenting patient backs up towards Maximo.*

Keyaruga: This rod would have been used on Flare, but from what I've seen, I think you are far more deserving of it.

Suspicious Doctor: Please sir, I'm honestly glad you have all shown up because you are next in line to take your shots after I am done with this petulant bugger. Now you wankers cannot stop these vaccinations because I command an army.

*Two figures with enraged red eyes walk behind the unsuspecting doctor with fangs exposed.*

Ohgun: Oh yeah, well we command the wrath of a dog demon and a grey wolf.

Suspicious Doctor: What kind of wrath are you-

*The wolf bites the doctor's shoulder while a hanyo slashes the doctor's legs with his claws, causing him to scream in agony before Keyaruga shoves the burning poker up his ass causing him to scream even louder*

Maximo: No wonder why you came up with that Code: Unity order and only applied it to us.

Keyaruga: Your Emergency Trial's not over until Charlie shows up.

*Upon hearing the name Charlie, Legoshi releases the doctor in confusion*

Suspicious Doctor (crying voice): Please, not Charlie.

*Charlie bites the doctor's left shoulder and drags him away while the doctor screams to the dragon's laughter.*

Keyaruga: Now he suffers the same fate as the doctor who tried to drug Barricade Garage.

Announcer: COMPLETED!

Legoshi: He's going to devour him isn't he?


End file.
